The invention pertains to a magnetically adhering template for use in the location or formation of holes in a magnetically attractive surface. Templates are commonly used in the formation of holes in hard surfaces, not only to achieve a particularly desired shape of opening but also to properly locate an opening with respect to a reference point on the structure, such as an edge. The template opening is useable to mark the boundaries of an intended opening or to guide a cutting tool in the formation of the opening. In construction endeavors, templates are useable in the formation of drill holes to be used for the mounting of structure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,166 to Barker et al issued Mar. 24, 1981. In building construction, there is frequently a need to mark and drill construction components, such as wall studs, for the mounting of electrical receptacle boxes. In particular, as shown in co-pending application Ser. No. 399,473 filed July 19, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,708 issued Sept. 13, 1983, there can be a need for the formation of a pattern of four holes in a metal wall stud preparatory to the mounting of an electrical receptacle box of the type having mounting arms or tines which are inserted in the holes to mount the box.